finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Item duplication glitch
Item duplication glitch is a glitch that appears in a few Final Fantasy games and involves the player being able to duplicate items. The mechanics of the glitch vary. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The item duplication glitch is a bug found in the DS version of ''Final Fantasy III. The glitch does not allow for the duplication of items not usable in battle, such as armor, magic, or weapons. #Before engaging in battle, the player must go into the item menu and decide on the item(s) to be duplicated. Two items maximum can be chosen to duplicate per battle. #The player has to move the item(s) to the top-left and/or top-right positions of the item menu. #When in battle, the player should hover the cursor over the items to be duplicated, press and at the same time. The menu that displays the weapons the character is holding should appear briefly before automatically disappearing. The menu will come up normally if only is pressed, and if it does not vanish, the trick has not been performed correctly. If done correctly, one will have an extra copy of the chosen item. Phoenix Downs in particular are excellent for stocking up on, as they are not sold in shops. The trick can be repeated as many times as necessary, but may corrupt the save file—having a back-up save is advisable. The glitch can be exploited on the PAL version, but only when using the stylus to confirm (instead of the button). ''Final Fantasy IV There are a few different glitches in the SNES and PS1 version of ''Final Fantasy IV that let the player duplicate weapons and shields used in battle. This bug was fixed in the Easy Type version. Duplicate weapons and shields The original SNES version (Final Fantasy II in North America) and its PlayStation ports contain an exploit that allows the player to duplicate any item that can be equipped in either hand. #The player must make sure there is at least one blank space in the party's item inventory. #The player must equip any character with a weapon or shield item they want to duplicate. #When the chosen character's turn comes up in battle, the player should choose the Equip command, and select the blank space in the inventory and trade it with the item one wants to duplicate. #The player must win or flee the battle. #On the main menu the player can check the character's equipment. The character will be holding two of the item. #The player can move the doubled item into the inventory, then re-equip it. Since the character can only hold one, the other will be left behind in the inventory. Each character that begins the battle can use this bug to duplicate the items in both hands, but it works only once per battle, and only with the items equipped when the battle begins. This bug could be exploited to multiply unique weapons, like the Crystal Sword or Gungnir spear, making them practical as ammunition for Edge's Throw command. This would also allow Edge to equip two Masamunes. This glitch does not work on arrows. "65536 anything glitch" This is a common speedrunners' trick. *The player needs to have two side-by-side slots open in the inventory. *During battle, one must select the right open slot and go up to trade with either the character's weapon or shield. *After swapping out either the weapon or the shield, the player needs to select the other item as well, and trade it to that same right empty slot in the inventory. *After the battle, the player can go to the equip menu and there is a symbol on the right side of the slot the player last unequipped. *The player should equip the item from the right slot, and then unequip it again, having now swapped the "underflowed" item slot into the inventory. The game believes there are 65536 of the item in this spot although the spot looks blank. The player can now visit a shop and sell the empty spot where the item used to be that the player unequipped. This also works with characters who equip two weapons. The player can do this with any empty slot in the inventory, as long as the first empty slot is not used for the swaps. The player can also equip that spot (i.e. if the player had done this with the Crystal Sword, Cecil can equip it and the player gains 255 Crystal Swords). The player can then unequip that stack of swords and re-equip it, and Cecil will just equip one, leaving the player with 254 Crystal Swords (Edge can throw them). :Twitch clip showing the glitch in action. "255 anything glitch" The "255 anything glitch" is a duo of glitches found in the SNES release, both of the same nature, but performed differently. The first is performed with Cecil and the Avenger weapon, as well as being able to equip him with arrows and a bow. *Cecil should be equipped with a bow and arrows in the main menu. The arrows must be equipped in Cecil's right hand and the bow in his left. *Cecil should enter the item menu in battle, and unequip his arrows by going to the equip menu at the top of the item list, selecting the arrows, and then selecting a blank spot in the inventory. It is best to have a blank spot right at the top of the item list to make this go faster. *Cecil must switch the bow he is equipped with the Avenger, and then kill off all enemies himself. After the battle, the player can check the equip menu to see a weird symbol in Cecil's right hand (should read A2). *Cecil must unequip the Avenger and equip anything into his right hand, then unequip that weapon to end up with 255 of that weapon (it should read as A2 next to that weapon). The second, and arguably harder, version of this glitch, involves using anyone who can equip a bow, as well as the Berserk spell. *The character performing this glitch must not be the one casting Berserk. The player must equip a bow in the character's weak hand and the arrows in their dominant hand. *The character with whom this glitch is being done with must have their turn immediately after the character that will use Berserk. To simplify this, it is best to either rearrange the party formation or have only two characters alive. In the battle the spell caster must cast Berserk on the character with the bow and arrows, and then quickly have the character with the bow and arrow enter the item menu and unequip the arrows, and not exit the menu. This must be done before Berserk is cast. *The berserked character finishes the battle, and afterward, the player must go to the equip menu to check for the weird A2 symbol in their right hand, and perform the last step of the previous glitch. ''Final Fantasy V The infinite items glitch allows the player to end up with an infinite number (shown as 55 in the inventory screen but is really 255) of just about anything in the game. It requires the Ninja ability Throw and the Thief ability Steal or Mug. The glitch was fixed for the ''Advance version. ''Final Fantasy VI Filling the player's inventory with various items can be a side effect of the infamous Sketch bug. A new bug was introduced in the Game Boy Advance version, but this was fixed for the mobile versions. During the final battle, the function that replaces fallen party members accounts for fourteen characters, despite there being a maximum of twelve characters brought to the dungeon. As a consequence, if each tier is completed with a lone survivor, Terra will join the battle against Kefka, regardless of her presence and recruitment status. Therefore, when two instances of Terra are present, duplicating her handheld equipment becomes possible. The equipment of both Terras must be removed during the battle. Upon completing the game, Terra will retain her equipment, but the items that were removed will remain in the inventory. #The player must get to Kefka. #The player must place Terra in slot #1 of the party formation, equipped with whichever weapon and/or shield they wish to duplicate. #Any three characters can be set in the other eleven slots. #The player must kill all three other characters in the first tier prior to defeating the final bosses. #The player must kill all three other characters in the second tier prior to defeating the bosses. #The player must kill all three other characters in the third tier prior to defeating the bosses. #Then, the player should be facing Kefka with Terra in slot #1, the final two characters in the next two slots, and a second Terra in the bottom slot. #Before defeating Kefka, the player must unequip the weapons/shields from ''both Terras. #After watching the ending, the player should check their inventory as soon as they reappear near Kefka's Tower. ''Final Fantasy VII The player can duplicate items with the W-Item Materia during battles. Normally only regular battle items can be duplicated, but with different variations by using the Morph and Steal commands, it is possible to duplicate any item in the game, leading to possibilities such as boosting characters' stats with Sources and duplicating valuable items to sell them for gil, or duplicating items used to boost chocobos' stats for the racing. A number of items in the Great Glacier do not prevent the field character from moving during the item pickup: the Mind Source, the Potion, and the Elixir. Due to the scripts of the latter two, these items can be picked up infinitely. This is known as the infinite Elixir glitch. The item can be picked up, but movability is not prevented, and at the point of receipt the item has been added to inventory and the flag has not been set, and while the receipt is not dismissed the script does not continue. Therefore, if the player picks it up and then exits the room (either via the door or passing out), they will have the item in their inventory and can pick it up again when the room is re-entered. The script set-up for the Elixir and Potion is also the same for Alexander, Added Cut, and All, though movability is disabled. These items can still be picked up infinitely if they are picked up as the player takes the last step. The item will be added to the inventory, the receipt displayed, and if it is not dismissed the player will end up the cabin with item in their pocket but the pickup still available at the original point. This method is time-consuming and often requires thought out plans, though some step-plans have been discovered that guarantee obtaining some of the items on the last step. The item duplication trick at Northern Cave has the player's party members find items from the paths Cloud doesn't take himself; it is possible to both open the chests as Cloud, and have the party members "find" the same items, resulting in getting the treasures twice. Final Fantasy VIII The minigame ''Chocobo World can be used to duplicate items, although it is more of an exploit than a glitch. To duplicate items the player must have gained a number of items in Chocobo World and recruit Boko in the main game. ;PC version The cheat can be performed by going to the location on the computer where Final Fantasy VIII is installed and copying the chocorpg file and pasting it into a temporary directory. In Final Fantasy VIII, the chicobo must be sent to the Chocobo World and uploaded back to Final Fantasy VIII, bringing with it the items collected in Chocobo World. Afterward the player can alt+tab out of Final Fantasy VIII and paste the original chocorpg file in the save directory, to get more items. Similar results can be achieved by having both Final Fantasy VIII and Chocobo World running at the same time. While the chicobo is wandering around in Chocobo World, the player can quickly recall him to Final Fantasy VIII, bringing with him all of his items, and then immediately send him back before Chocobo World has had a chance to update the chocorpg file. The file where the items have been removed will be overwritten by the chocorpg data from the actively running Chocobo World, which will have the number of items listed previously. With good timing, this can be done repeatedly while the chicobo walks along a straight line. However, if Chocobo World updates the chocorpg file before the chicobo is sent back, Final Fantasy VIII will refuse to send it out, thinking that a different file's chicobo is already in Chocobo World. This can be prevented by making Chocobo World wait in its menu screen while the player retrieves the items. ;PlayStation version It's possible to do the trick by keeping in a standard memory card (e.g.: in slot one) a copy of the Chocobo World save data that can be found inside the PocketStation (e.g: in slot two). The Chocobo World save data is big, seven blocks compared to the usual one block needed for any Final Fantasy save data. Chicobo must be inside Chocobo World while still carrying a full stock of items at the moment of backupping the save data. The exploit can be performed as follows: #The player must call the chicobo back into Final Fantasy VIII to get the items. #The player must send the chicobo into Chocobo World one more time. #The player can now reset the PlayStation and open the lid to enter the memory card manager screen. #The player can copy the previously backupped copy of the Chocobo World save data from one standard memory card back into the PocketStation, overwriting the existing file there. This can be repeated as many times as needed. Items that can be duplicated are about 128 out of the 198 available in Final Fantasy VIII. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The weapon duplication bug can be executed in the PS1 version and lets the player duplicate certain weapons. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest'' The player can duplicate consumable items such as the Cure Potions, Heal Potions, Refreshers, and Seeds. The glitch itself is the most simple glitch to use in the game. The way it works is quite simple. The player needs to enter a battle, have their ally on Manual so they can input commands for them. Select the Item command, use the item the player wants to duplicate with Benjamin and confirm that they want to use it. The player will now be on their ally's battle menu. The player should cancel out everything and run away from the battle. The game will give the player +1 after the battle of the item they selected to use. ru:Ошибка дупликации предмета Category:Bugs and glitches Category:Bugs in Final Fantasy III Category:Bugs in Final Fantasy IV Category:Bugs in Final Fantasy VI Category:Bugs in Final Fantasy V Category:Bugs in Final Fantasy VII Category:Bugs in Final Fantasy VIII Category:Bugs in Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Bugs in Final Fantasy Mystic Quest